Kunai and Byakugan Music shuffle
by e1nav57
Summary: Drabbles based on random songs, 3 in each chap... Nejiten
1. Right, How, Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... =(

A/N: Got this from **_Naruto Ipod Shuffle _**by **_., _**who's a really great writer, by the way...

Here's the rules:

**1**. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. (**NARUTO, duh!**)  
** 2**. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3**. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
**4**. Do ten of these, then post them.

-:-:-:-:-1. RIGHT NOW-Akon-:-:-:-:-

Neji had been walking fro hours now, _"Where is she???" _he thought.

He had been away from Konoha fro a year. But he couldn't take it anymore. He missed her TOO much.

Then he saw her.

There was no mistaking it. That hair, tied in two buns at the back of her head. Those kind, brown eyes. She hadn't changed at all.

He ran to her.

"Tenten…"

She turned around, her eyes widening in shock.

"Neji…??"

He nodded. "I'm sorry"

"ARE YOU MAD???!" Tenten shouted, tears falling from her eyes. "You leave me for one year after we fought and you come back to tell me you're _sorry??_"

"Ten…"

"NO! Go away!" tenten shouted, pushing him away.

Neji forcefully pulled her and brought his lips to meet her's.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked when they broke apart.

Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, more passionately this time.

"I'll take that as a yes." Neji said as he pulled her in a tight embrace.

END

A/N: Woah… that was a LOT harder than I thought…

But Tenten forgives easily, huh? :D

-:-:-:-:-2. HOW DID I FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU-Backstreet Boys(I know..) -:-:-:-:-

"How?" was the Hyuga prodigy's question.

Ever since they were kids, she had always been there fro him. She had always cared fro him. She had always been his friend. His best friend.

But not anymore. He cared for her more and more, even more than his own life.

He didn't know why.

He didn't know how.

But he knew that it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that he could be there to love her. To protect her.

Now that he was facing her, looking at her beautiful, gentle face, the words just came out of his mouth.

"Tenten…" he started, "I love you…"

He was answered by a gentle kiss on his check.

"I know that Neji," she whispered, "And I love you too"

END

A/N: Whew… Finished it just in time…

That was fluffy… But I like it… hope you do too..

-:-:-:-:-3. PIECES OF ME-Ashley Simpson-:-:-:-:-

It was always different with her. She always seemed to know what he felt, what he thought… what he wanted to say. She was always the one

Some could never even guess what was in his mind. They would pester him for hours asking what he was thinking, but they would never get an answer.

But it was different with her. With only one look in his eyes, she would understand.

She always knew what was in his mind, every piece of him.

She was always the one who knew.

She was always the one who cared.

"Thank you." Was all he could say, "Thank you for understanding…"

END

Hm, Neji was supposed to be saying that last line in front of Ten, but the song was ending so I just typed in those words… Its understandable anyway, I think… So…

This was from Neji's POV and… 1, 2 or 3? Which is the best drabble???… Just wanna know…

Hope you liked the three!

THANKS FOR READING, and PLLZZZZZz review…And remember to tell me which is the best! :D

Thanks again… :D


	2. Whenever, Breathe, Wait

-:-:-:-:-:-1. WHENEVER YOU REMEMBER-Carrie Underwood-:-:-:-:-:-

It was a typical Summer Day.

The 18 year old kunoichi walked around the Academy.

She sat on the bench where she and her genin squad had sat before.

"_My dream is to be a great kunoichi! Like Tsunade-sama…!"_ she remembered saying to her Sensei and two teammates.

So much had happened since that day… So many had changed… And she often wondered if her teammates ever felt proud of her.

Then, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Tenten…"

She looked behind her and saw Neji, Lee and Gai standing in front of her.

"You're finally a Jounin… congratulations." Neji said.

"That's right our youthful flower!" Her other teammate, Lee shouted enthusiastically, tears streaming out of his eyes.

"We're so proud of you!" Gai shouted.

"I think we all are." Neji said, smiling warmly at her.

"Thank you." Was all she could say as she smiled back.

END

A/N: Hm… I wasn't able to finish this in time… Oh well…

I don't know why but the first thing that came to my mind when I heard this song starting was the time when Team Gai told each other about their dreams so… this is what came out… :D

-:-:-:-:-:-2. BREATHE-Taylor Swift, feat. Colbie Caillat-:-:-:-:-:-

It was 2am in the morning. Tenten sat on the cool grass as she looked up to the moon. Tears were streaming down her face.

She tried to inhale air but she couldn't feel it enter her lungs. It was like she couldn't even breathe.

It was confirmed. Her father had been found dead.

Memories of them together flashed inside her mind. He had always been there for her, he had always been her protector. But now, he was gone…

A hand gently touched her shoulder. Tenten turned around and saw Neji standing behind her.

"I heard about your father. I'm sorry." He said.

More tears just fell from her eyes as Neji hugged her tightly.

"We're still here for you." He simply said.

Tenten just nodded. Although she couldn't breathe without him. She knew that she must let him go.

A/N: Whew…. I was thinking of letting Neji be engaged to someone else (Cliché right? XD) but this thought juts popped up in my mind so I had to erase the whole thing… Good thing I finished it in time,

-:-:-:-:-:-WAIT FOR YOU-Elliot Yamin-:-:-:-:-:-

It had been 3 years. He promised he would return on this day.

"But where is he????" Tenten thought to herself It was 12 in the night and he still wasn't there.

"But I'm gonna wait." She said firmly to herself. "He promised… He promised…" She whispered as she closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling out.

"Tenten?"

Tenten opened her eyes and saw Neji right in front of her.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted as she ran to him, tears falling from her eyes.

"I promised you, didn't I?" Neji said as he pulled her in a tight embrace.

A/N:

I really like this song… :D, But I was still hoping it wouldn't play… so…

Things happened really fast here, neh? :D,,, But who can blame me? Its 2 in the morning …. And I'm not used to sleeping late so I'm really sleeeepppyyy…

Hope you liked them, and don't forget to tell me which drabble was the best,…! :D thanks!

Don't forget to review!… :D, thanks again!


	3. Clumsy, So, Here

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Yipee! Doing this is really fun…

And thanks to HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR and Shubhs for their reviews and to everyone who Suscribed to the Alerts and who "Favorit-ed" this story,,, :D

Anyway, Hope you enjoy!

-:-:-:-:-:-1. CLUMSY-Fergie-:-:-:-:-:-

"Ah!" Tenten shouted as the dozens of weapons she was holding fell.

"Hn." Neji said, as he bent down to help her.

"Urgh… I'm sorry." Tenten said as a pink color tinted her cheeks.

"Hn." Neji said again as he handed her the last of the weapons.

"Thanks." Tenten answered as she placed the weapons in her bag and walked away. This was happening more often now. She couldn't understand it. Everytime she saw Neji she would either stumble down, slip or drop whatever she was holding. It was too irritating.

"Tenten."

Tenten turned around and looked at Neji once again. "What?"

"Be more careful next time, you might get hurt." Neji said

"Hai." Tenten answered as a deep red color filled her cheeks.

END

A/N: :D, I finished this 30 seconds before the song ended. I'm sorry If its short and if there's not that much fluff…

-:-:-:-:-:-2. SO SIMPLE-Stacie Orrico-:-:-:-:-:-

"What is this feeling?" the Hyuga prodigy asked a thousand times to himself, as he walked his female team mate home.

Everytime he looked at her, he could always feel a fleeting sensation.

Everytime he saw her with another boy, he always felt pain coming from his chest.

Everytime she held him, even if it was just a touch on his hand, he always couldn't breathe.

Everytime they were together, he was always contented.

Everytime he saw her happy, he felt the same way too.

It was irritating, yet it felt good at the same time.

"Thanks for dropping me by Neji." Tenten said, interrupting his thoughts. They had finally reached her house.

Neji just nodded as Tenten opened the door.

"Good night." She whispered, slipping into her house.

And suddenly, Neji understood what he felt.

It was so simple.

It was love.

END

A/N: Heehee… I don't really like that last line that much but it was the only way I could connect it to the story… Hope you liked it!

-:-:-:-:-:-3. HERE FOR YOU-Firehouse-:-:-:-:-:-

The brown haired kunoichi was sitting on a high branch. The sun was beginning to set.

"Everybody needs somebody to help them out…"

Her mother always said that to her before she died.

"And of course, I think I know who she's referring to…" tenten whispered, looking at the Hyuga prodigy sitting on the grass below her.

Whenever she needed a friend he was there to listen. Whenever she was sad, he always found ways to cheer her up. When she needed help, she could always rely on him.

"AHH!!" Tenten shouted as she accidentally swung her leg and fell out of the branch she was sitting on.

She closed her eyes, readying herself for the impact of hitting the ground.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw bright orbs staring at her.

"Oops… Thanks Neji…" She whispered, her face reddening when she realized that Neji was carrying her.

"Hn." Was all Neji said as he gently put Tenten down.

Yup… He was always there for her…

END

A/N: Oopsie… I finished this about 10 seconds after the song stopped… I hope it's okay… XD

Well here's the 3rd set of drabbles… Hope you liked it…

Thanks again to the people who reviewed!

And don't forget to tell me which drabble was the best! :D, 1, 2 or 3???

Review plz!


	4. Running, This, I

Diclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto or any of its characters.

A/N: Here's my 4th set of drabbles… Oh, And just so you know, there'll be a slight KibaHina part in drabble 3…

-:-:-:-:-:-1. RUNNING-David Archuleta-:-:-:-:-:-

Blood dripped from the wound on his hand. His long, brown hair flying behind him.

"Tenten. Hold on." He said firmly to the woman he was carrying.

"N-neji…" The brown-haired kunoichi whispered, her face contorting in pain.

"Don't…" Neji said, hurt rising from his chest at the sight of her agonized face. "Don't talk." He managed to say.

They had come from a mission and Tenten had been hit by a kunai in the chest while trying to cover his blind spot.

He ran as fast as he could, his legs screaming in protest. But he didn't stop.

For Tenten, he never would.

END

A/N: Haha. I know… Short right? I'm sorry but the song ended too quickly,, Hope you liked it, :D

-:-:-:-:-:-2. THIS IS LOVE-Beyonce-:-:-:-:-:-

"What is love, Tenten?" Neji asked as he sat beside the brown haired-kunoichi.

"Oh… Well… Ino said that when you fall in love, the clouds will spin in circles…" Tenten chuckled. "Weird huh?"

Neji nodded his head. 'But that's exactly what I feel when you're near me,' he thought to himself.

"And Sakura said that it feels like you can lean on that person even when you're miles and miles away… Cause that was what she felt when Sasuke left." Tenten continued, giggling.

'That's what I felt when I left you here…' Neji thought again when he remembered the time they left Konoha to chase after Sasuke.

"But… I think…" Tenten said, her face growing red.

"This is love." She said simply as she planted a chaste kiss on his cheeks.

END

A/N:I'm not sure if I liked this that much. Anyway, I based this mainly from the lyrics… which explains the "clouds will spin in circles" part… XD,,,

-:-:-:-:-:-3. I HOPE YOU DANCE-LeaAnn Womack-:-:-:-:-:-

The brown-haired kunoichi watched as the couples danced in front of them.

"I can't believe they're getting married now." She said as she looked at the Hinata and the blonde haired boy dancing in the center, the main attraction of all.

"Hn." Said the Hyuga prodigy beside her.

"She looks so beautiful…" Tenten said again.

Hinata and Kiba had been dating for years now. And finally, Kiba mustered the courage to ask her to marry him.

"Hn." Neji said quietly, "I think you look more beautiful."

Tenten looked at him surprised. They had been dating for a year now, but Neji never complimented her like that.

She stood up and pulled his hand.

Neji reluctantly followed her.

"Well… I hope you dance." She said as she pulled him to the dance floor.

END

A/N: Urgh… Im sorry if this drabble was crappy!! Sorry!

And just so you know, when the song started playing, I was reminded of the first prompt in my other story, "Ten Panoramas", which explains why they were so much alike.

Man… This has to be my least favored set of drabbles… ,

I'm sorry if it sucked…I'll try to make the next ones better!


	5. Halo, Mary, Poker

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: So…. If some of you are wondering why I keep asking which drabble was the best and all…. I've decided to make a collection of song fics. XD, And the songs I'll be using will be based on which drabble was the best in each chapter. XD,,, I've finished one already… The collection's entitled "Reminiscence and Harmony." So… Please drop by if you have the time, :D

Anyway, This set of drabbles are dedicated to Shubhs! Thanks for all the reviews! :D

-:-:-:-:-:-1. HALO-Beyonce-:-:-:-:-:-

He was sure he saw it.

They were five years old then. He was alone. With nobody. But when she came, it was like she filled him with light and hope. And it was then that he first saw it. A white shining light above the two buns on her head.

But when they met again at the academy, he was sure he had been dreaming. It would be impossible for someone to have a halo, right?

Only angels have halos.

But now he knew the truth. Not only spiritual beings have halos.

Cause now that he was staring at her, he could see it again. That bright, circle of light.

And he was sure.

She was his angel.

END

A/N:…………….. ^^

-:-:-:-:-:-2. MARY'S SONG (OH MY, MY, MY)- Taylor Swift-:-:-:-:-:-

Tenten flipped through the pages of her worn out diary. She kept it with her for so many years.

_Dear Diary…_

_Yippee! I'm 7 years old today. I met a guy. My mama said his name is Neji. His eyes r really pretty… It's like they're shining. We played at our bakyard today. It was rilly fun._

_Tennie_

She smiled at the entry on her diary and flipped it to the next pages.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sixteen today. I saw him again. We walked 'till 2 am. He kissed me on the cheek. I felt so happy with him._

_Why is it that his eyes seem like they're shining?_

_Tenten_

Finally, Tenten reached the most recent entry on her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_He brought me to my favourite restaurant today. And guess what? He asked me to marry him! And of course, I said yes! I'm so excited!_

_His eyes were shining again today._

_Tenten._

Tenten smiled again as she picked up the pen beside her and began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_I've never been happier in all my life. We got married today._

_After all this time, his eyes still seem to shine._

_Tenten Hyuga_

END

A/N: Is it me, or are Tenten's entries REALLY short? Haha. I finished this WAY after the song stopped, XD but still… I really like it. :D. Hope you do too!

-:-:-:-:-:- 3. POKER FACE-Lady Gaga-:-:-:-:-:-

The stoic genius.

That was what people called him. Why? Because he always kept his emotions and feelings inside of him. He never showed them. No one could ever could read his poker face.

That's what he thought. Until she came along.

She was the only one who could read everything on his mind. She could understand his feelings even if he never showed.

She could see through everything.

Except one thing.

How he felt about her.

How much he loved her.

This was the one thing that Tenten couldn't see underneath his poker face.

END

A/N: For those who don't know,, a poker face is a face showing no expression, which describes Neji pretty well. XD,..

I think this chapter was a lot better than the previous one,,, Hope you do too!

And if you've got the time, please vote in my poll which drabble was the best, but you can also put it in your reviews if you'd like to.

Thanks!


	6. Our, Over, more

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: This is for HyUuGaBoY'sLuVeR for being the first to review! Thanks!

-:-:-:-:-:-1. OUR SONG-Taylor Swift-:-:-:-:-:-

"Neji?"

"Hm?" asked Neji to the woman laying her head on his chest.

"Um…" Tenten started reluctantly, "Don't we have a song of our own?"

"What?" Neji asked surprised. Neji and Tenten had been together for months now. But Neji never expected her to be the kind to want a "song" for them.

"Well Sasuke and Sakura have a song, Hinata and Kiba have theirs…. Even Shikamaru and Ino." Tenten said, blushing. "Don't we have a song for us?"

Neji smirked and kissed her on her forehead. "Our song is the way your kunai hits the target everytime. Our song is the way you laugh. My song is you."

Tenten blushed and hugged him. "I love you Neji."

And she understood that he was her song, too.

END

A/N: I'm sorry for Neji's Ooc-ness … But I'm sure that he can say that for Tenten. XD And if you heard this song… I'm sure you'll understand. XD

-:-:-:-:-:- 2. OVER IT- Katharine McPhee-:-:-:-:-:-

She was over it.

She tried her best to show him. But why couldn't he see?!?

"Tenten. Wait!"

She heard his voice behind her. The voice of the person she had admired all these years. Tears fell from her eyes as she run away from him with full speed.

But she wasn't fast enough.

"Tenten, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked as he pulled her wrist. She found herself facing those white eyes.

She could say nothing but felt her heart beat a hundred times faster as she felt him pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. If it's anything I did. I'm so sorry."

She couldn't say anything as more tears trickled down from her eyes into his chest. Maybe she could give him one more chance. Maybe this time, he'll see.

END

A/N:. Hope you liked this!

-:-:-:-:-:-MORE TO LIFE-Stacie Orrico-:-:-:-:-:-

It was the same everyday.

Get up.

Take a shower.

Change.

Eat.

Get your things.

Go to the academy.

Go home.

Sleep.

Neji sighed. Wasn't there anything else? He thought.

Taking the usual path home when he heard weird sounds coming from another direction.

'thunk!'

Following the peculiar sounds, Neji found himself facing a young girl, just about his age. She was throwing a dozen kunais. She looked familiar. Had he seen her before?

Then the girl turned to see him.

"Hey there. Neji right?"

"Hai." He answered, nodding.

"I'm Tenten. I've seen you around at the acdemy before."

Neji nodded. That's why she looked so familiar.

"Well… I heard you're a prodigy. Wanna spar?" She asked drawing out weapons.

"Sure." He answered as he put his bag down.

Ever since he met her, he never asked for more.

END

A/N: *sighs* Yeah… I know,,,, I didn't know what else I could do with this song… sorry.

Anyway, here's the 6th set of drabbles! Hope you liked it… Don't forget to vote!

And review! XD


	7. Eh, The, Dear

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto 

A/N: So, here's the 7th set… If any of you are fans of KibaHina, please read my A/N in the bottom! Thanks! And thanks to the people who took the time to vote!

-:-:-:-:-:-1. EH, EH (THERE'S NOTHING ELSE I CAN SAY)- Lady Gaga-:-:-:-:-:-

'Its now or never.' She thought as she walked to Team Gai's training grounds.

She had always admired Neji. And now, she was starting to fall in love. She had to tell him.

"Neji." She called out as she faced him, he was medidating.

Neji raised an eyebrow as he opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked as he stood up, facing her.

"Well… It's just that…." She took a deep breath "You'vealwaysbeenthepersonIadmired,see. AsidefromTsunade-samathatis… Andever sincewelandedonthesamesquad, Istartedlikingyoumoreandmore…and I--" Her unsaid words were silenced when Neji's lips crashed into hers.

Neji wrapped his arms around her waist. She had spoken so fast that it took him seconds to comprehend what she said. But when he finally understood, he felt that there were no more use for words.

"Do you have anything else to say?" He asked as they broke apart.

Tenten shook her head. There was nothing else she could say.

END

A/N: Umm… Yeah…

-:-:-:-:-:-2. THE CALL- Regina Spektor-:-:-:-:-:-

It was just a thought that started in his mind. A simple possibility of falling in love.

But that possibility grew into a feeling. A feeling so strong that it seemed he couldn't keep it inside. He was falling in love with his teammate.

That feeling grew so powerful that the words he was waiting to say blurted out of his mouth.

"I Love You…" it was all it took to have her in his arms.

He never knew that a simple thought could into this.

END

A/N: I wasn't able to really connect this to the song except for the first stanza… So I guess it's alright.. :D

-:-:-:-:-:-3. DEAR MR. PRESIDENT- Pink-:-:-:-:-:-

Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Konoha. "No." She thought… "This can't be Konoha…" She whispered softly.

She kneeled down to see a child whom she always saw at the Academy bleeding profusely. She felt his pulse. He was dead.

"No…" She said as more tears blinded her eyes.

"Tenten…"

"How can this happen, Neji? It wasn't like this…" Tenten said to the man beside him. Memories of what used to be flashed to her mind. The smiles of everybody around her. The times when She, NEji, Lee, team Kakashi, Team Kurenai and Team Asuma would spend the evening lying on the grass talking to each other. She would give anything to go back. But how? How could it have come to this?

Tenten turned around as Neji pulled her into a tight hug.

Her tears dripped down his chest.

"Someday… It will go back to what it used to be…"

END

A/N: Urgh… this drabble sucks…. But I was luckily, able to Squeeze a bit Nejiten into it. :D Uhm, This drabble took place after Pain's attack…

***I just wanna tell you that I've started a new drabble collection… The title's "Fang and Fist (music suffle)" and it's full of KibaHina! :D… So please check it out if you've got the time.. ***

So,.. please review and don't forget to visit my poll! Thanks!


	8. Everything, Before, My

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the songs used. DX

A/N: Again, thank you to Shubhs for the review!

-:-:-:-:-:-1. EVERYTHING BURNS- Ben Moody and Anastacia-:-:-:-:-:-

The whole house was burning. The flames rising burning everything inside.

"NEji-kun… That;s enough…" Lee whispered as he looked at his rival's eyes filled with hate and Sadness. One week ago, Tenten had gone with two other Chuunin to a mission. She and her other member had come back after three days but Tenten was in critical condition. 3 Kunais had hit her on her abdomen and one on the back. The medic-nin said that it was lucky she survived. It turned out that one of the chuunin she was with… was a traitor. And that person was also involved in the killing of her parents. As soon as Neji had heard about it, he immediately left Konoha to track him. And Lee had no choice but to go with him. Now he sadly looked at the houses burning away.

It was too much. Neji had to stop.

"That's enough.. please…"

But Neji merely shook his head, determination in his eyes. "No…" he whispered. "Let them feel the hurt Tenten felt. Let everything burn."

END

A/N: Oohh.. It's my first time to write an angsty one so… Forgive me if it ain't that good. :D

-:-:-:-:-:-2. BEFORE HE CHEATS- Carrie Underwood-:-:-:-:-:-

Tenten blinked as her alarm clock rang. It was 5 am in the morning. 'Right Now… He's probably heading to the training grounds.'

Tenten hurriedly locked the door of her apartment as she glanced at her watch. It was 6 am. 'Right Now… He's probably sitting on that branch.. medidating…'

Sweat dropped from Tenten's forhead as cold metal touched her neck. "Hn. You lose again." She heard him say. Tenten rolled her eyes. 'Right Now… Argh… He wins again…'

Tenten yawned widely as she glanced on her clock hanging on the wall. 'Right Now… He's probably reading again…'

The last thing she remembered was his soft, silky hair before her eyes finally closed and dreams filled her mind.

Neji smiled as he put off his bedroom lights. 'She's probably asleep by now…' he thought as he lay on his bed.

Yes, she knows what he thinks, what he's doing and when he's doing. But she never expected him to know about her as well.

END

A/N: *bows head shamefully* Another crappy drabble… It wasn't even connected to the song.. Except for the words "Right now"… *sighs.* Forgive me. I just can't seem to link Neji and Tenten to this kinds of songs so… yeah…

-:-:-:-:-:-3. MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WTHOUT YOU- Kelly Clarkson-:-:-:-:-:-

"I see you nothing more than a teammate." Was the words he told her.

Wow. Couldn't he be a bit more kinder? Tenten sighed. She had just finished her "undying" love for Neji and he tells her that he see her "nothing more than a teammate…" GREAT… What a nice way of breaking her heart. She had been admiring him ever since they were kids and this was what he told her? Tsk. Boys.

"Oh…" She said, plastering a fake smile on her face. "that's alright… I knew you'd say that anyway…"

"But…" neji added, inching closer towards her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Neji?" Tenten's eyes widened in surprise. "you just said that--"

"Honestly… My Life would SUCk without you…" He told her as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

END

A/N: Shoot. That was… well… cheesy? But it's alright… I think… XD

But please… take the time to review, everyone! Please? And I'm taking my poll off for now… :D


	9. Beautiful, Goodbye, The

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs

A/N: YAY! Finally! The first week of school is done! XD

Hope you enjoy! And thanks to shubhs for the review and to the others who favoured and put this story on alert!

-:-:-:-:-:-1. GOODBYE'S THE SADDEST WORD- Celine Dion-:-:-:-:-:-

Tenten ran as fast as she could. Her breathing becoming labored. 'Neji… wait for me…!' Tsunada had told her that Neji would be sent away on a 2-year long mission. Her vision became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. She and Neji had been together for a month… and now he was leaving her? For two whole freakin years?!

She had finally reached the gates of Konoha. There he was. His long, brown hair flowing behind him.

"Neji!" She shouted stopping meters behind him. Neji turned around and smiled. "I knew you'd come…" He whispered coming closer towards her.

"No… Please don't go!" She shouted, falling into his arms.

"I'm sorry…. I have to…"

Tenten laid her head on his shoulder as her tears slowly fell. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just… couldn't…"

Tenten nodded her head. She had no choice. This was a mission and Neji had to go.

"I understand…" She said, pulling away from him. "Don't worry… I'll wait…"

Neji nodded his head as he reached for her cheek and wiped a tear away.

"Goodb--"

"No…. Don't say that word…" Tenten said, cutting him.

Neji smiled as he moved closer to her again. "When I get back… Let's get married…" He whispered to her ear as he put something in her hand. He leaned in and gave her one last kiss.

Tenten opened her eyes but Neji had already gone. Another tear fell as she looked to the darkness. She slowly opened her hand to see what Neji had given her and her eyes widened in shock. There, sparkling in the moon was a ring.

END

A/N; Obviously… I didn't follow the rules. I still continued though the song finished… XD,,, Sorry. The song ended when I was still in the middle so I had no choice but to finish it… It was longer than I expected though…

-:-:-:-:-:-2. THE LITTLE THINGS- Colbie Caillat-:-:-:-:-:-

A touch. A smile. A greeting. All the little things he showed her made her whole body shiver.

His long black hair fell to his back as he watched their two other teammates hug each other. He was obviously irritated. He sighed as he turned his gaze to look at Tenten.

His white, lavender eyes met her brown ones. He slowly stood up as he gestured her to follow him.

Tenten sighed as she wearily followed him.

"What's wrong?" She asked when she caught up with him.

"I just can't stand watching those two doing… whatever they do." Neji answered shaking his head.

Tenten chuckled as she nodded her head.

"Why…" He started turning to face her. "Were you watching me awhile back?"

"I-I…" She stuttered as her face turned crimson.

Neji smirked as he took her hand. Tenten felt her insides churn as his fingers entwined with hers.

"Let's go eat…" He said as he pulled her with him. "I won't hesitate anymore…"

END

A/N: That… was… ???

-:-:-:-:-:-3. BEAUTIFUL SOUL- Jesse McCartney -:-:-:-:-:-

Tenten sighed as she sat silently. Konoha was having a festival and Tsunade challenged every boy dance with someone.

"great…" she mumbled as the boys started standing up.

Now she absolutely had no chance of dancing. The boys would obviously first go to either Sakura, Ino or Hinata. Nobody would want to dance with her.

She looked quietly as Neji, the person she had always admired, slowly stood up.

'He would probably go to one of those hot girls.' She thought to herself as she looked at the people who were already dancing. As expected, Shikamaru was already dancing with Ino, Naruto with Sakura and Kiba with Hinata. It was pointless to even stay here. She quickly stood up and grabbed her bag.

She was about to leave when she heard a voice behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" Tenten turned around and gasped, there standing in front of her was Neji.

He smirked as he offered his hand. "Care to dance?"

Neji's heart hammered as tenten gleefully nodded her head and took his hand. He took her to the dance floor as he saw dozens of boys look at him with envy in their eyes.

END

A/N: Haha. Tenten just doesn't know how popular she is. XD I really like how this drabble turned out. :D

My poll's out again! Please don't forget to vote and review! Thank you!


	10. Because, One, Emotional

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Periodical exams next week… argh… I hate school.:D

-:-:-:-:-:-1. BECAUSE YOU LIVE-Jesse McCartney-:-:-:-:-:-

Neji looked glumly at the rain pelting down his window. It seemed so dark.

He sighed as he sat quietly on his bed. He always wondered what his reason was for living. Why live when you would die in the end?

Some say that they live because of a purpose. A reason. Then how about him? What was his reason to live in this world?

Then he saw the picture on his drawer. He smiled as he looked closer at it. It was taken on a bright summer day. He was seating on a bench and beside him was… her. Her hair was tied in her usual twin buns. Her brown eyes seemed to shine as she smiled brightly at the camera.

And he understood.

He lived because SHE lived.

She was…the reason.

END

A/N: Aw… I really like this one… :D

-:-:-:-:-:-ONE OF THESE DAYS-Michelle Branch-:-:-:-:-:-

He never noticed her before. But he didn't care either.

When she first admitted her feelings for him, he tried being honest and told her that he merely thought of her as a friend.

And now, how he regretted saying those words.

It was only now that he had realized how much she meant to him. How much he cared for her. He wanted to tell her. But fear crept through him. What if she rejects him like what he did to her?

All he could do was wait and pray. That one of these days, she would feel like that again.

Maybe someday, he would tell her.

END

A/N: ArgH! Neji you coward! *coughs* sorry…

-:-:-:-:-:-3. EMOTIONAL-:-:-:-:-:-

Neji just couldn't understand her.

Sometimes, she did stupid things and acted so childish.

Sometimes she blurted out things that should have just been kept as secrets.

There were even some times that she got so mad and destroy everything around her.

She was unpredictable, unlike any other girl he's met.

She was beautiful, kind and flawless.

She was always smiling, but there were also a few times that she ended up breaking down and crying. That's when she needed him.

But he needed her too.

She needed her laugh and her company.

She was the only one who could make her smile.

She was emotional, always easily affected by her emotions.

But he still loved her, anyway.

A/N: ???

Yay! I finally finished the 10th set! Woah… That means 30 songs! Wow.. haha…

Please review and make me happy! :D


	11. Fearless, Kryptonite, Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

-:-:-:-:-:FEARLESS- Taylor Swift -:-:-:-:-:-

"Lets stop here first." Neji as he led her under a bif tree. The rain strongly pelted to the ground. He decided that it was best to walk her home today.

"Why?" Tenten asked, obviously iriitated.

"I don't want you to get wet." He answered. He had forced her to train with him today, although he knew that it was clearly gonna rain. And he didn't want to be the cause if ever she got sick.

Tenten smiled as she pulled his hand. "Don't worry…" She said pulling him towards the falling rain.

"Tenten!" He exclaimed, but she just yanked him out of the shade.

"I won't get wet… Besides, don't you want to have fun?"

"You call this fun?" he asked, but nonetheless smiled. She was always so fearless. The very reason that he loved her.

END

A/N: Oooh! The song ended TOO soon! This is SO going to be a one shot! Or a complete song fic! XD

-:-:-:-:-:-2. KRYPTONITE- Mario Feat. Rich Boy-:-:-:-:-:-

They always thought that the blab la on his back was his only weakness.

But there was always something else. Something, no somebody he would do anything to defend. Somebody he would protect even if it cost him his life. She was the only one who could let him put his guard down. The only one he couldn't hurt. Whenever someone would hurt her, he always made sure that the person would get hurt ten times more.

"Hey Neji." He heard her say. 'speak of the devil' he thought to himself.

Yes, Tenten was his weakness. His kryptonite.

END

A/N: I got nothing to say. :D

-:-:-:-:-:-3. WISH UPON A STAR- Samantha Mumba-:-:-:-:-:-

"Look! A falling star!" Tenten shouted in glee.

Neji turned his head just in time to see the streak of light pass through the sky. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Tenten close her eyes and mumble something.

"What were you doing?" He asked curiously as she opened her eyes.

"Your supposed to wish, silly!" tenten said giggling.

Neji raised his eyebrow as Tenten gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I've got my wish already…" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

END

A/N: Argh! This song is just TOO short! 2:37 minutes only!

Thanks 4 readin. please review.


	12. Fade, Love, Not

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Thanks to Pop'n'Lock7, Shubhs, HeavenlySwirl and Chirisaa Tomoko and for reviewing the previous chappie!and thanks to everyone else.

-:-:-:-:-:-FADE INTO THE BACKGROUND-Neyo-:-:-:-:-:-

"Smile everyone!" The camera man said as the Konoha 11 stood ready for a picture. Tenten looked sadly as the kunoichis arranged theirselves in front, except fpr her. But no onw would notice her anyway.

Every Kunoichi in the village seemed to have something so special. Sakura was beautiful, admired by many people. Besides that she was also the apprentice of the person Tenten herself admired, and now she was a successful medic-nin. Ino was also beautiful, with her long,m blonde flowing hair. She had also a technique so unique. And lastly Hinata, the timid girl of their group. The simple beauty.

But her? She was just the simple Tenten? Unooticed by everybody, and just fades into the background.

"Tenten." Neji said, disturbing her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Go in front with the others." He said to her. She looked around the group to see them watching her curiously.

"We've been waiting for minutes now." Ino said, smiling.

Tenten smiled back. Maybe she wasn;t unntoticed as she thought.

END

A/N: I'm rushing… rushing… rushing…

-:-:-:-:-:-LOVE IS HARD-James Morrison-:-:-:-:-:-

Neji scoffed as he watched a couple holding each other's hands and walking happily down the road. They were laughing together, no care with the world. The hyuga prodigy disapprovingly shook his head. Why did they even bother to love?

Love was hard.

It gave people the power to hurt each other again and again. But why is it that they didn't care? It cut deep when you loved somebody knowing that they didn't love you back. So why is it that these people even bothered?

"Love is hard." He whispered again, to himself.

"Then why do you even bother?" A teasing voice beside him said.

Neji smiled as he looked down at the bun haired kunoichi beside him. It was true. If love was hard… If it was painful… Then why did he even bother loving her?

"Because it's you." He said simply, planting a small kiss on her forehead.

END

A/N: …..?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-:-:-:-:-:-NOT THAT KINDA GIRL-JoJo-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why?" Ino asked her again.

Tenten sighed. "Why?" They always asked her. Why don't you go shopping with others? Why don't you let your hair down? Why don't you want your nails to be manicured? Why? Why? Why?

"Ino…I…" She said, looking to Neji for help.

The Hyuga prodigy just shrugged and watched the two girls gibbering.

"Just come with us, alright? It's just the parlor!" Ino shouted, pulling the older girl's hand.

"I told you Ino… I don't want to." Tenten said, pulling back

"Why, then?" Ino asked again. "Just answer that."

"Coz…" Tenten stopped. Coz what?

"Because… She's not that kind of girl." Neji butted in, pulling Tenten's hand and leading her away.

END

A/N: I LOVE jojo.. hehe.:D

Thanks for reading!

I might be updating a lot for this story this week… I just wanna finish this so I could focus for school… Exams drawing near…

:D

Please review!


	13. What, You, Barriers

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Xept the plot, etc.

A/N: thanks for the reviews... and I felt like I should update now coz there's news of another storm hitting the RP... worse than the last two... *sigh* well, anyway, enjoy!

-:-:-:-:-:-WHAT HURTS THE MOST-Rascal Flatts-:-:-:-:-:-

He watched quietly as they laughed happily together. He watched as she blushed furiously, she was obviously happy. Happy without him.

He came here to finally confess. Yet here she was, sitting happily with their bowl-haired teammate. But there was no one else to blame but him. He, the Hyuga prodigy, was a coward. He never told her how much she meant to him. Because he was scared. And now, this was what came to him. He turned around sadly.

"Neji? What's wrong?"He heard her call out.

Neji turned around to look at her. "Nothing." He whispered as he turned his back on her again, just in time for a tear to fall.

He wasn't scared of shedding a tear once in a while.

What hurt him the most, was not being able to tell her.

END

A/N: Aw… this is sad… :(

-:-:-:-:-:-YOU CAN-David Archuleta-:-:-:-:-:-

He took her to places she never went to. He helped her on her feet. Whenever she was with him, she always felt… whole. Only him could do that to her.

"Tenten-chan!" Her overly enthusiastic teammate called.

"Yes?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Your daydreaming a lot this days, my dear flower." Lee said, setaing beside her.

"Really?" She asked, laughing.

"Your not thinking of my eternal rival, are you?" Lee said, teasing her. "Only he could make you daydream like that."

"What! Of course not!" She said, blushing. That's when she saw those pale, lavender eyes, looking at them. "Neji? What's wrong?" She asked aloud.

"Nothing." He answered. Turning around.

But Tenten didn't miss the tear that fell from his eye.

END

A/N: This is a side fic to the first drabble. :D. I LOVE this song…:D

-:-:-:-:-:-BARRIERS-David Archuleta-:-:-:-:-:-

Neji watched quietly as the stars twinkled above him. It had been 10 hours since he ran from Tenten. But there was nothing else he could do. She was already with Lee. And she was happy. Even if he told her now, there was still too many barriers between them. Barriers that even he couldn't break.

"I knew you'd be here." He heard a voice say.

Neji looked in surprise as tenten walked to the clearing. He had been too occupied thinking that he didn't even notice her.

"Hn." He just grunted in response.

"Are you alright? You seem pretty down lately." She said, walking towards him.

"Hn."

"You should try talking to Lee." She said laughing. "He's a really good friend."

"Friend?" he asked, surprised.

Tenten rose her eyebrows at him. "Of course… What else is he?"

'Oh…' Neji thought to himself, smiling. "Tenten…" He said quietly.

"Hm?"

"I have something to tell you…"

END

A/N: Another Archuleta song! Weeha! (clears throat) anywho, I'm pretty surprised it ended up good.. Neji finally confesses… hehe… hope you were able to understand where this drabble went.

Thanks for reading,

Please review!


	14. Circus, When, Few

Disclaimer: You already know it.

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews!

:D

Enjoy!

-Britney Spears-:-:-:-:-:-

The audience's strong cheers filled the brown-haired girl as she tossed a kunai to the air, quickly catching it, and throwing more in succession. The crowd gasped as she made a fake act of dropping one, but quickly catching it back again.

"And there, ladies and gentlemen, you see Konoha's weapons-mistress juggling kunais. Now… we call on Miss Haruno Sakura for a little intermission." Ino's voice rang through the entire tent.

Tenten smiled and slowed her juggling upon hearing her cue to leave, grabbing all her tools, she gracefully bowed and exited the stage. As soon as she reached the backstage she found Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji and Ino sniggering at something behind her.

"Hn." A deep baritone voice reached her ears as she reached the backstage, turning around, she found herself in front of a hideous, ugly clown, it's face was painted white, a red ball stuck to its nose and a big red wig on it's head.

"Aaah!" Tenten shouted in surprise backing away, until she noticed the clown's pale lavender eyes.

"N-neji…?"

END

A/N: LOL… I absolutely have no idea how it came to this… :D. Now, I KNOW that Neji would never agree to something like that but, *sigh* I can't control what my mind comes up with.:D

:D

DAYS DOWN-Mandy Moore-:-:-:-:-:-

The only thing she loved in staying under the rain, was that when she cried, nobody would notice the tears streaming out of her eyes. But even if they did, they wouldn't bother asking her what the problem was.

She knew it was wrong to just leave the members of Konoha 12, five minutes after she arrived, but she hated letting them see her cry. She knew she wasn't supposed, too, but it was her mother's death anniversary, and she made an exception that at least, once a year, she would be allowed to shed a few tears.

If only she could make a wish… just to go back a few days down… to when her mother was with her. "I need you mom…" she whispered to the tomb before her. "I need somebody…"

"You have me."

Tenten raised her head in surprise to see Neji standing next to her, soaking wet in the rain.

END

A/N: Wee… I like this. :D

THE WRONG ONE LOVES YOU RIGHT-Celine Dion-:-:-:-:-:-

He was known as the prodigy. The best in everything he did. And ever since he turned 15, the elders were already searching for a suitable wife for him. They didn't want to waste what he had, they didn't want him to marry someone outside their clan.

And neither did he.

Until he met her.

There was something about her… Something about what she did, how she did it, and who she was. Though he tried to resist, he always ended up telling her everything, even the secret of the Byakugan, although he suspected she already knew long before that. And in return, she also told him everything. Nothing was hidden between them. Except how they felt about each other.

He never expected it; he knew his family would disagree,he knew it was wrong, but somehow, it felt right.

END

A/N: blergh… Crappy ending.:D

Review please!:D


	15. You're, My, Scared

Disclaimer: Blablabla… you know it.

A/N: ….hope you like it!!!!!!! Thanks you to all who reviewed the previous chapter!

13th set…

-:-:-:-:-:-1. YOU'RE NOT SORRY- Taylor Swift-:-:-:-:-:-

All this time she had been waiting. Waiting for him to notice her, but he never did. She had always been giving out chances… but all he did was let her down.

And now, she was tired of everything. Tired of waiting for him. Tired of expecting him to call her every night. She sighed as she picked up a stone from the ground. She heatedly threw it at the water, disturbing the peace of the river. This was the last straw. She didn't want to hurt anymore. 'I might as well give up…' she thought as she picked up another stone.

END

A/N: Argh! This is so… angsty… Well, I can't leave it like this… :D… Let's hope the next song's good.

-:-:-:-:-:-2. MY WORST FEAR- Rascal Flatts-:-:-:-:-:-

They always thought that losing was his worst fear. Like the time that he had lost to Naruto. But what they did not know was that he there was something more that he was scared of.

Losing someone. Losing her. That was his worst fear.

He heard from Hinata that she had seen her crying and head out to the river. And he had made up his mind to follow her. To know who had made her cry. And make the person pay.

His pace slowed as he neared the river. And that's when he heard her voice. And the words she said. The words that were enough to break his heart.

END

A/N: Yeah! It's a good thing this was the next song. :D haha

-:-:-:-:-:-3. SCARED OF LONELY- Beyonce-:-:-:-:-:-

"I love you Neji… I always have… But I don't want to hurt anymore… I'm scared…of… being alone…" Neji heard her whisper as she threw a stone to the river.

Neji felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. She… Loved him? And now… Neji wanted to kill himself. How could he not see?

"Tenten…" he whispered as he stepped out to the clearing.

"N-Neji!?" She shouted bewildered, turning around and wiping away her tears.

"…" He felt himself unable to say anything as he walked slowly towards her.

"I--" She looked to the ground, her face bright red. "I'm sorry… I was such a fool to even think that--"

Her words were silenced as Neji's lips crashed on hers. Tenten eyes widened in surprise, but slowly, her hands made her way across his neck, as she deepened the kiss.

She didn't have to be lonely anymore.

END

A/N: Man! The ending sucked! I was hoping that it would turn out a lot better than this! DX… But still, it's a good thing I was able to connect all the drabbles. :D

Anyhoo,,,, please review. Thanks!


	16. Invincible, Hands, I

Disclaimer: The Usual

A/N: Happy New Year Everyone!!!!

Shubhs: Your right about the happy ending thing,,,xD. But I'm afraid I have absolutely NO experience with angsty ones... I'll try though, as soon as I get the right song,,,!

17th set.

-:-:-:-:-:-1. INVINCIBLE- Taylor Swift-:-:-:-:-:-

Nobody saw how her brown eyes lit up whenever she smiled. Nobody noticed how beautiful she was… how graceful… How strong… Whenever people looked at her, all they saw was a simple, weapon-wielding girl….

But I know there was. There was something about her, something different… But it seemed like nobody else saw it… Whenever they looked at her, it's like they see nothing… As if she's invicible… As if she's not there…

But I knew better. She was different, and even better… She was beautiful… And everything else that ade her who she was.

For them… She's invincible, just a ghost… But for me… she's everything I could ever ask for.

END

A/N: Urgh… forgive me… The song's too short… And… This is all I came up with…

-:-:-:-:-:-2. HANDS- Jewel-:-:-:-:-:-

"Come on Tenten… please?" Ino repeated again.

"I told you Ino, I don't want to!"

"But…"

"You know, she may be right, my dear flower!" Lee shouted.

I glared at him, causing him to bow his head.

"I don't get it, it's just nail polishing." Sakura said.

"You're right. They're just nails, so why do I have to paint them?" I asked, defensively.

"it's not paint." Ino said defensively,

I looked to the others for help, Lee? Hinata? Neji? Shikamaru?

"Come on!" Sakura said, pulling me.

"I don't want to." I said forcefully, pulling back. Why couldn't they understand?

"Let's go!" Ino said, pulling me along with Sakura, but suddenly stopped when someone else pulled me from my side.

"They're her hands, not yours." A baritone voice said, firmly. Looking up, I saw Neji holding my shoulders defensively.

xOxOxOx

A/N: This idea came to my mind as soon as the song started.:D

-:-:-:-:-:-3. I HAVE A DREAM- Westlife-:-:-:-:-:-

Ever since she saw her, she had always loved her… adored her… admired her. Meeting her was her childhood wish, and becoming like her was her great dream, Tsunade-sama, the great Sannin. Her strength was what she loved, she was everything she could ever wish for.

But as she grew, she understood. It wasn't that easy, not just a thing that happened over night. And then she met him. They laughed. They trained. They did everything together.

And soon enough, her dream changed. It wasn't about Tsunade-sama anymore. It was something else. Something her heart yearned for.

After all, a girl can dream… right?

xOxOxOx

A/N: I'm losing my touch. Tsk tsk. Oh, and I've decided to end this story at the 20th chapter. As much as I love writing it, I think stopping at 20 would be good enough...T_T

Again, Happy New Year!!!!

Please review!:D


	17. Happily, Ave, Behind

Disclaimer: blablabla

A/N: xD. Can finally update. Thanks for all the reviews.

17th set.

-:-:-:-:-:-1. HAPPILY NEVER AFTER- Pussycat Dolls-:-:-:-:-:-

They all said he was going to propose to somebody today.

"And there's no chance that's gonna be me…" She whispered, sighing as she sat on a branch, staring at the sky. How that moon reminded her so much of his eyes. Too bad that she wouldn't be seeing it anymore. If ever Neji would propose to someone, she was sure it wasn't going to be her. How could it be? She had nothing. No family. No Name. Nothing.

"But… I don't want to be alone…" She said to herself. A Happily Never After… planned all for her.

"You don't have to." Said a voice behind her.

She turned to see those white eyes. And a ring.

END

A/N: Ooohh… I really like this one. :D

-:-:-:-:-:-2. AVE MARIA- Beyonce-:-:-:-:-:-

She was lost. How could she not be? She was three years old when her only family, her parents had left her. Ever since then, she was raised in the orphanage. With the care of so many nuns. They taught her how to pray. To trust and have faith in God. And that was what she did.

Every night, she would kneel and close her eyes.

And pray.

It always had been the same prayer.

She always asked for the same thing.

For only one thing. Family.

And when she met Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Might Guy… She knew her prayers had been answered.

END

A/N: Woah… This is going pretty well. :D

-:-:-:-:-:-3. BEHIND THESE HAZEL EYES-Kelly Clarkson-:-:-:-:-:-

His eyes were always like that. Cold. Emotionless. And Uncaring. The very opposite of hers.

Those hazel eyes. It was the first thing he noticed about her. Her eyes always seemed to shine. They always gave a warm, friendly aura.

Only those eyes could pierce through his. Only her.

"Will you marry me?" He popped the question.

Those hazel eyes twinkled again as she nodded. Behind it, lay her answer. The answer he had been waiting to hear.

"Yes."

END

A/N: This is a continuation to the 1st one…. I loved this set… don't know why…xD

Please review!

=)


	18. Never, Don't, Forever

A/N: Thanks for the reviews… 18th set!

-:-:-:-:-:-1. NEVER AGAIN- Kelly Clarkson-:-:-:-:-:-

Neji vowed to himself. As he sat crying beside his father's dead body, he promised. That never again, will he open up to anyone. Never.

He would never melt up and care for anyone else, nor will he let them care for him. They would just be in his way. They would just be a hindrance in his dream to put down the main family. Caring would only make him weak. Make him vulnerable.

And deep inside… he was scared. Scared to feel the emotions he felt as his father looked at him in the eye for the last time. He was scared to cry. To feel the salty fluid leaking down his face.

Never would he care, nor love in that matter.

Never.

Until he met her.

xOxOxOx

A/N: Her…xD

-:-:-:-:-:-2. DON'T FORGET TO REMEMBER ME-Carrie Underwood-:-:-:-:-

"I still don't understand." She said, bowing her head in sorrow.

Neji sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Why? Why so long?" She asked, looking up to his pale eyes.

"It's their orders, Ten. There's nothing else I can do."

"But you could've rejected. You could've said no…" She said, though deep inside, she knew he would never have done that. And the mission was crucial. It was for their country. And the people in it.

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning his forehead on hers.

"Fine." She said, tears welling up. "Don't forget the gifts we gave you then, you might need it."

He nodded.

"Don't forget you scrolls, you weapons, your—"

He chuckled. "I would never forget about those."

She smiled, and leaned her head on his chest. "Oh and Neji…"

"Hm?"

Silence. Nothing answered him, but as she tightened her hold on him, he could hear the quiet message lingering in the air.

_Don't forget to remember me._

xOxOxOx

A/N: 0.0

-:-:-:-:-:-FOREVER AND ALWAYS- Taylor Swift-:-:-:-:-:-

Tenten yawned, as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. Heading straight to the bathroom, she opened the shower, letting the cold water fall to her skin, waking her up easily. She stayed there for a few minutes. It was just a normal Tuesday morning… but she had a feeling there was something else to it.

After grabbing her bathrobe and tying it around her petite body, she headed to her bed. Glancing to the left, she saw a small box near the door. Her eyebrows furrowed, she headed to it.

Lifting the small box, she quickly untied the ribbon wrapped around it.

And a single letter met her eyes.

_Happy Birthday._

_Neji._

END

xOxOxOx

A/N: hahaha. it Doesn't connect it _any _way to the song… But I just remembered!!! In two days, it's gonna be Tenten's birthday!(groans in frustration) I can't believe it never struck my mind 'til now! I hope I can come up with a good one-shot…Wish me luck!

Review please.

=)


	19. Hot, Already, Come

Disclaimer: don't own..

A/N: HELLO EVERYONE!!!XD I'm SOOOO sorry(once again) for this very, very, very LATE update! I wanted to update two weeks earlier but we've been away and I couldn't find any computers so….yeah…=). Please forgive me.:D

Thank you for all the reviews!

Here goes…=)… 19th set!

xOxOxOx

-:-:-:-:-:-1. HOT N' COLD- KATY PERRY-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why don't these grow in Konoha?" Neji whispered to himself wearily.

He wiped the bead of sweat dripping from his forehead. He just couldn't believe he had to march 3 miles just to get wild strawberries.

"Neji? What are those for?" Kiba asked curiously as he looked to the murmuring Prodigy entering the gates of Konoha.

"Don'." Neji snapped back wearily.

It was lucky he wasn't as thin as the other men around, if he were; he wouldn't have survived the journey of carrying a whole sack of strawberries. _A whole sack._

"Tenten… I'm here." He said, he said, dropping his luggage to the floor.

The only reason he bought one whole sack was that he wouldn't have to go back and buy in case she had another craving-situation.

"What are those?" Tenten asked angrily, folding her hands across her chest.

"Strawberries, Tenten. Like you said." Neji answered his pregnant wife, trying his best to remain calm.

"Strawberries? I said apples, Neji! _Apples!_" She shouted angrily.

Neji shook his head as he stepped out of the house. He was awakened at 4am that morning to buy strawberries and now that he had them, she's saying she wanted apples???

Oh, the things he did for his wife.

END

A/N: Okay, it's a bit weird to me… but to be clear, I got this idea from a story our teacher told us last year…they did something similar for their pregnant mom that time...hehe..

-:-:-:-:-:-2. ALREADY GONE- Kelly Clarkson-:-:-:-:-

Everything was gone…

As the feather dropped gently to his outstretched hand, his thoughts immediately clicked back to his head. Was this the last of his life? Was there nothing else he could do? He came to this mission, accepted it, in hopes of bringing back a friend… But now… Now he was here, lying on the cold ground, blood oozing from his stomach.

But If this really was the end…then everything would be gone… His friends… Family… Konoha.. His dreams… His goals… Everything, before he could even reach them, they would all disappear…

But deep inside, as his eyes began to falter… he knew. That even if everything else would disappear…There was somebody who wouldn't… A certain person with those caring brown eyes would always be waiting.

Her warm smile flashed in his mind before he finally lost consciousness.

END

A/N: It occurs to me… that I've used this scene for about a dozen times now..(?)… *sigh*… well, it was the first thought that came to mind, so I had no choice but to put it in…:D. In truth though, I like this drabble..=)

-:-:-:-:-:-3. COME IN WITH THE RAIN- Taylor Swift-:-:-:-:-

"Neji…" She whispered weakly, eyes closed.

"Don't waste your energy." He warned.

She wanted to talk to him, tell him everything was alright… That it was just fever, and that he could go home… But her whole body felt so weak that even her mouth couldn't open.

She felt something cold press upon her forehead. She wanted to shake her head, and let it fall, but in a way, it helped lessen the heat she felt.

"Just go home." She managed to whisper, though she doubted that he could even hear it.

"tenten…" He said, exasperatedly. "Just go to sleep…You need it."

She gave in, her thoughts finally drifting off to space, but awakening in what seemed like seconds later.

Everything was silent now, and though her eyes were closed, she could tell that the lights were all off. But she could feel something holding her hand… what it was, she didn't even bother to contemplate. Guessing that Neji must have gone home, she slowly opened her eyes, feeling a bit better.

She gasped lightly at what she saw.

By the help of the moon's glow, seeping through her curtains, she could see him, his head lying on the side of her bed. Asleep.

Her eyes drifted to her hand, which was intertwined with his. _He stayed, _she thought. And for that moment, it was all that mattered.

Smiling, she closed her eyes and once again, drifted to sleep.

END

A/N: I LOOOVE this song.=). Which is probably why I was able to write a pretty good drabble. At least, that's what I think so…=D

Review Please!

=)


End file.
